Talk:Dehvan Seevus
I find it a little weird for the Royal Guard to be in charge of the balance of all sorts of things in the universe. I mean, they are bodyguards for the Soul King, their duty is to protect him, it'd be kind of stupid to be placed in charge of say... the soul of all stones (As everything in Bleach apparently has a soul) that have ever existed, because if you die the stone is going with you, and considering the job title is to defend the Soul King, dying is a likely prospect if someone ever reaches the Royal Palace. The balance referred to in-series is the balance of souls in the Human World, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. If one world has too many more souls than the others then the barriers between them vanish and the worlds melt into each other which would destroy them all. Shinigami exist to keep the balance in check as the Bleach universe works on a cycle of reincarnation, thus why Quincies, who destroy Souls when they kill a Hollow are a threat to the balance. Just a couple of things I felt needed mentioning. Zf6hellion (talk) 18:01, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Two things: #Parts of ability descriptions stolen from . #See Clear, Nuclear: "The explosion is considered to be over 1000x times stronger than a grand atomic bomb. This attack is capable of mass scale damage, and what makes this even deadlier is that the attack moves towards it target at almost instant speeds, around a entire five nanoseconds to reach a million miles." I'm sorry for sounding so negative, but this technique is just so... ludicrous. I am aware of the fact you've said you're not going to use him in roleplays, but as a writer I can't refrain from commenting on this... thing. Insta-kill attack which eradicates the entire world it is used on, most likely together with its user (not to mention millions/billions of innocent beings). I believe you should do something with this. Galvatron-dono -- [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:40, December 25, 2012 (UTC) For as much as you might ask for no warnings, you can see above how much you have to change. Not only that, but you copied almost EVERYTHING from Aizen, Urahara and other characters' pages. This page is very poorly done. You need to change virtually all of it. '☆ DC2 ☆''' (You in mah territory, biotch!) 20:52, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah man, I have to agree with David and them; this article needs serious work. I respect the fact that you're wanting to use this guy for solo RP's and such, but even then, we still have guidelines to follow, and i'm sorry to say it, but your page violates those guidelines. Firstly, as stated above, you're taking descriptions and other parts from Aizen, Kisuke, and others. Please change it and put down something more original. It makes the page look unprofessional. Secondly, tone this guy down, please. I know you said above that you don't want warnings on him and his powers and stuff, but good god, 1000x the power of a grand atomic bomb? No. Just...no. That's too much dude, way too much. I doubt Royal Guards themselves can carry that much power. Hell, Aizen's final Hogyoku form used one of it's strongest attacks, and yet it was only able to yield the power of just one atomic bomb, or so it appeared. So again, please tone him down. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 21:35, December 25, 2012 (UTC)